The Sister of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze
by Tantei-Otaku-kun
Summary: About nineteen years ago..Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze; formerly known as the last Uzumaki, Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, and the wife of the forth. Gave birth to her daughter without Kyūbi attacking, clearly before couple years before Naruto Uzumaki; the child of prophecy and the holder of Nine Tailed Fox was born. So, Naruko become half of Nine Tailed Fox's jinchūriki.
1. Prologue

The Sister of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

About nineteen years ago..Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze; formerly known as the last Uzumaki, Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, and the wife of the forth. Gave birth to her daughter without Kyūbi attacking, clearly before couple years before Naruto Uzumaki; the child of prophecy and the holder of Nine Tailed Fox was born. So, Naruko become half of Nine Tailed Fox's jinchūriki..

"NARUTOOO! YOU BASTARD!" Sakura Haruno shouted in rage with a vein popped on her forehead and her hands. "GET THE HELL BACK HERE!"

"Shit!" Naruto Uzumaki cursed. "Sakura-chan is still pissed by my prank..SHIT, SHE IS CATCHING UP, AT THIS RATE SHE WILL SENT ME TO HELL! Excused me people! I'm in a hurry!"

Suddenly Naruto bumped to a girl who has fair skin, violet eyes, and the common Uzumaki red hair. It reached her ankles with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the right and she has three whisker markings on her cheeks. She is wearing sleeveless kimono-style blouse that was yellow in colour and held closed with a black obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts and a shuriken holster on her right knee and black shinobi sandals. And the weirdest part she is wearing a black cape that reached her ankles.

"Sorry!" Naruto said quickly.

"NARUTO! HELP HER UP LIKE A MAN! OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS TO HELL!" Sakura yelled with a vein popped on her forehead.

"S-s-scary!" Naruto muttered. "Sorry ma'am." Naruto said and helped the lady with a red hair up.

The lady with a red hair was staring at him in a shock and then grinned.

"What's your name, boy?" The lady with a red hair asked. "Your look seemed familiar."

"Oh my name is Naruto Uzumaki Dattebayo!" Naruto grinned. "Your name?"

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze Dattebayo! Could it be...That your my bother?"

"What the hell?!" Naruto gaped.

Naruko suddenly hugged Naruto.

"So mom, actually give birth to ya! I always wanted a little bro, Dattebayo!" Naruko snuggled her 'brother'.

"Mom?" Naruto stunned in shock. "You mean Kushina?"

"Hai!" Naruko nodded. "So where's she? Oh Kami-sama she seriously pass out when she see me."

Naruto's face darkened and with look down sadly.

"Oh she's died sixteen years ago. At birth."

The aura saddened and then Naruko's smile turned into a sad.

"How? What do ya mean by she died?" Naruko asked. "What the hell happened?"

"Well...About sixteen years ago, my mom and dad they both died being a hero. My father was a Fourth Hokage. The Nine Tailed Fox attacked Hidden Leaf Village, but it wasn't Kurama fault. He was under control a certain man. The Fourth Hokage managed to sealed Kurama inside my body and made his final wish that I will be see a hero in the village's eyes whatever his final wishes wasn't refilled. Since they are to many of the people in the village are dead, and uh.." He paused with a deep sighed. "There were attempt killing for me and beating. Every year on my birthday since it a anniversary of an attack of Nine Tailed Fox..And for Kurama he's now friendly."

At first Naruko wanted to release her Fox and go kill in entire village for beating her little brother.

"Those son of bitch...They will face my wrath!" Naruko said in uncontrollable rage and her red hair flying wildly around her. The Hidden Leaf village Red Hot-Blooded Habanero daughter is back, bitches!


	2. Refilling Jiraiya's last wish

Oops, I forgot to mention to say my disclaimer last time!

I don't own Naruto, It belong to that extremely badass author, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!

* * *

Before Naruko started to attack the poor villagers who have no idea what is going on, Naruto calmed her down just like Minato Namikaze. Naruto secretly happy that he got his dad's blood because he was the only person that could calm the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero.

"Those bastards!" Naruko roared. "I WILL FACE THEM ALL AND SMASH THEM ALL!"

Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped, when they heard this.

After those few awkward moments, Naruto was the first person to speak.

"How come mom and dad never explain anything about you?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? That's expected to be." Naruko said.

Naruto look dumbfounded.

"It was about eight years before you were born, I was half jinchūriki of Nine Tailed Fox. Even though I was little. By age six, a shinobi from other villages wanted to capture me. My mom and dad wasn't there with me, so they made their first moved to kidnapped me. I'm pretty sure that they wanted a revenge on Konoha. I guessed that they think that I'm dead. I was kidnapped for four years.."

"Holy shit.." Naruto gaped in shock, in fact that he couldn't even believe that his older sister got kidnapped for four years. "So they got it?"

Naruko shake her nodded no.

"Ah."

"Anyway, they finally give up."

Naruto got feeling that is a lie, something bad happened.

"So, I thought that I could finally got to see my family again after four years. I wandered a crossed a country. Kami, that took me nine years to arrive here. So..Anything change here after twenty two years?"

"Well..There is ramen, new hokage, new city building, and Sasuke-teme is back."

"Sasuke?"

"Well..He was a formerly known a rogue ninja. However at as fifteen I got him back. When he found out about his true brother why he massacred his clan. Currently Sasuke is in prison, serving two years. However right now we're at war. Since the Akatsuki declares the Fourth Shinobi War. I fought the Peins six month ago. I'm a hero of this village since I fought the Peins and nearly lost my life since Kyūbi almost got released..I found out that my mom's name is Kushina Uzumaki...Ya ya the list goes on."

"And..You said ramen! Holy shit, I've waited for ages to have one!" Naruko said gleefully. "I have been waiting for this moment! Can I go for it?"

"Eh? Uh, sure I guess."

* * *

-Linebreak-

* * *

"HELL YEAH! IT STILL HAVE IT TASTE DATTEBAYO!" Naruko shouted with a happy tears rolling from her cheek with some starry stars near by her face. "Oh yes...This is heaven.."

"Uh hello?" Teuchi asked. "Are you new here on this village, ma'am?"

"Err..No sir." Naruko said nervously as she swallow her ramen noddles down her throat. "I haven't been in this village for twenty two years. I left this village when I was six. Er..So I have brother that before three years when I left here. Er..So I was nine at that time when my mother got pregnant. So I, uh, did the math. I left when I was six and my mom got pregnant after three years when I left the village and when one years later I decided to leave the village and so, I finally returned here after nine years. The total is twenty two years since I last seen here."

Teuchi's eyes widened in shock.

"Twenty two years? That's one of a heck of long time. What's your name young lady?" He asked.

Right now Naruko sweating.

"M-my name is Naruko Uzumaki Dattebayo!"

When Teuchi heard that, he immediately lost it. He dropped his cooking tool to the ground and stunned in shock. His face look like he's going to have a heart attack at any moment.

"Impossible! That little girl that I met you back then?! How?! She died over twenty two years ago!

"I, uh, went somewhere?"

Teuchi narrowed his eyes, like he'll buy that pathetic excuse. Maybe just for now..

"Ah, I see."

"Hmm.." Narko hummed awkwardly; wanting to change the subject since this situation is getting to awkward. "Naruto, do ya have any Sensei?"

Naruto's smile brighten.

"Oh yes! Kakashi-sensei and Yamato.." Naruto's face darkened and his mood saddened. "And Ero-sennin.."

That got Naruko's attention.

"Who is 'Ero-sennin'?" Naruko asked.

"Oh he is Jiraiya-sensei..I nicknamed him Ero-sennin because he claimed himself a super pervert and I found out that he's my godfather. But..He's recently lost his life fighting against his former students..And his former student killed him. Within his last breath he sent one of his toad to sent a important message, before one of his former students killed him the toad managed to escaped at the very last moment. From what I heard that Ero-sennin's body drifted down to the bottom ocean which the pressure is too strong...Ero-sennin has died in the battle.." At the end of this Naruto started to cry.

Naruko stunned in shock.

"Oh Kami-sama...I'm so sorry for your master..I shouldn't ask you.."

"N-n-no it's fine. He died six in a half mouth ago.."

"It's not fine you bastard, now hug me.. _Now_." Naruko said in very scary tone like someone destroyed her garden that she worked so hard for it.

Naruto quickly hugged Naruko without a single hesitation.

Naruko couldn't believed that Jiraiya-sensei has died in the battle, he was one of the Legendary Sannin! But he has died in the battle and fights to his former students, but eventually he give up his life for fighting them. Something tells her that he knew that he's never gonna make it, but in the end he died bravely, not in a vain.

Naruko felt like she is going to be in a deep depression, since her favorite idol has died in the battle. She has never even met him, but only heard about it. However Naruko felt slightly jealous that her brother is a student of her favorite idol. And couldn't hope it, but take a pity on her brother his master's recently lost his live.

"How about this, we can go visit his grave. Tell him about you have done after his death." Naruko said.

Naruto's breath quickened and then the tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down from his face.

Naruko stunned, for the first time ever she realized something. Jiraiya-sensei is actually close to Naruto, he has never experienced about losing a master or a godfather before.

She smiled a little. When she started to realized that how Jiraiya-sensei is close to Naruto.

"Come on, Naruto." Naruko said with a smile. "Your master wanted to know how it's going after his unexpectedly death."

Naruto stopped crying and then wiped his tears that is rolling down from his cheek, he nodded in a determination.

"I'll buy some flowers for him." Naruto said.

Naruko smiled.

* * *

-Linebreak-

* * *

After Naruto bought some flowers for his master, right now they're at his grave buried with a body since his body drifted into the bottom of the ocean which the pressure is too strong.

"...And I also read one of your books. I promised you after the war, once I become Hokage I'll definitely start writing and publish your final book. To refill your last wish and you'll able to rest and peace Dattebayo!" Naruto told his deceased master proudly.

Naruko couldn't help it, but she smiled.

Her brother is going to refill his master last wish.

* * *

 **Also, I'm going to changed slightly about Kushina and Minato's age. Kushina give birth Naruko at age 20 and then give birth at age 28. Sorry, if you don't like it. That how the story goes! Sorry if you don't!**


	3. Red Hot-Blooded Habanero's revenge

I don't own Naruto, It belong to that extremely badass author, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!

* * *

Naruko look at the stone face of the past hokage, but she mostly look at the Fourth Hokage. Who lost his life, sixteen years ago, when the Kyūbi attacked and the birth of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Sealing at his own son.

Naruko couldn't feel pissed about it. Her father sealed Kyūbi in his own son. And that result beating, attempted murder, food poisoning, and more gruesome crimes. They thought Kyūbi that has been reincarnated into her very own brother! Oh she wished that she could massacre entire people in the village to teach them a damn lesson for messing up her brother. She suddenly realized that she's now overprotective of her brother.

After all she never have a brother or sister before. But right now she need a plan to an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth for the those who hurt her brother.

Naruko's background suddenly burst in flame with a vein popped on her forehead.

It sent the poor village a chill down their spine. Couldn't trust their own gut feeling about something bad will happen.

"Those bastards.." Naruko said with a vein popped on her forehead and her red hair flying wildly around her. "Will pay the price for hurting my brother!"

* * *

-Linebreak-

* * *

"Now...All of you say sorry to Naruto.." Naruko said and she look like very very pissed and her red hair flying wildly around her with a vein popped on her forehead along with her background is burning in flame.

The villagers (who hurts Naruto) nodded with a lot of tears.

"OH YES NARUKO-SAMA! WE WILL SAY SORRY AND GIVE NON-EXPIRED FOOD TO HIM!" The villagers (who hurts Naruto) shouted in tears.

"Oh you better...Or.." Naruko glared murderously at them with a red slit eyes to give them with fear. "I will kill you.."

The villagers (who hurts Naruto) screamed in fear and run to the very best store in the village to buy fresh food to Naruto.

* * *

-Linebreak-

* * *

"THERE HE IS!" One of the villagers who hurts Naruto. "I'LL BE THE FIRST ONE TO GIVE HIM FOOD!"

"NO I WILL!"

"NO I WILL!"

Every villagers who hurts Naruto dashed to Naruto and give him fresh food.

"N-nani? Is this for?" Naruto asked with a confused face. This never happened before.

"FOR YOU NARUTO-SAMA!" One of the villagers who hurts Naruto shouted.

Naruto still confused, but accept the fact that villagers give him fresh food.

"Thanks—"

But the villagers who hurts Naruto is already gone before Naruto thanked them.

"What the..?" Naruto muttered with a squiggle eyes.

Naruko grinned at her success and she smiled and then walked to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto! Ooh! What's this?" Naruko asked innocently like there is actual angel halo above her head. Kami-sama must've give luck to her side.

"Dunno..My day is getting crazy and crazier." Naruto said seriously. "For the first time ever on my sixteen years on my life, the villagers actually give me fresh food. Not expired food. So, I thought they mistook me some villagers. Man..My day is going nutty."

Naruko smiled.

"Maybe the villagers wanted you to forgive them after they _hurt_ you." Naruko said, sound like she is pissed.

Naruto sweat dropped.

"Yeah..I forgive them. After all, they are angry at furball."

-Somewhere in Naruto's seal-

The mighty Kyūbi snarled, when he heard this.

" _ **Naruto...You bastard..I'm not a fucking a furball for Kami's sake**_."

-Outside of the Naruto's seal-

Naruto snickered when he heard this.

"Oh shut up Kurama. You know it's true."

-Somewhere in Naruto's seal-

" _ **Oh fuck you, kit**_ _._ "

-Outside of the Naruto's seal-

Naruto smirked.

"Oh I'm hurt." Naruto said sarcastically.

That only left Naruko confused. She have no idea what's going on.

She thought her brother is going insane because he got fresh food, for the first time ever.

* * *

-Linebreak-

-At Naruto's new apartment since the old one got destroyed by the Peins-

* * *

Naruto and Naruko get their chopsticks and then go sat on their chair.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto said gleefully.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I promised I'll make longer one next time!**


	4. Naruko's horrific past

I don't own Naruto, It belong to that extremely badass author, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!

 **bold** means Justu.

 _Italic_ means hand signs.

* * *

Naruko look at the midnight sky with billions and billions of star constellations on the sky. It was one of the beautiful starry sky of the year. It reminded of her dark past. That she abandoned that past twenty two years ago. She wished that her past will just fade away. But sadly, it will always be in her mind. Oh..How many time that she tries to forget about it, but it seemed it always returns to her mind.

Naruko suddenly shivered when she 'accidentally' thought about it.

* * *

-Flashback twenty two years ago, during her final mission-

* * *

"You bastard..!" A young six years old, Naruko shouted with blood rolling down from her lip. "I won't forgive you Danzo!"

 _Tiger → Rabbit → Dog → Ram → Dragon_

" **Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu**!" Naruko shouted and attack to Danzo.

Danzo chuckled softly.

"You are better then I thought. I guess there is no point to keep dodging.." Danzo muttered.

 _Tiger → Snake → Tiger → Bird → Tiger → Ram_

" **Lightning Style: Thunderbolt**!" Danzo shouted and used his thunderbolt to hit Naruko's weak spot.

Naruko suddenly realized what he is going to do. Naruko tried to dodge, but it's was too late. The thunderbolt hit Naruko's stomach.

"Y-y-you..Son of the b-b-bitch." Naruko wheezed and more blood come out from her mouth.

Danzo smirked as Naruko's blood spatter on his cheek.

"You lose, Uzumaki-Namikaze-san." Danzo smirked as he knew that Naruko can't do anything since he stabbed her in the stomach.

"B-b-bastard..I-I-I never said about giving up yet you b-b-bastard.." Naruko growled as more blood come from her mouth. "I don't c-c-care if I'm slowly dying..I-I-I will t-take you d-d-down."

Naruko have no choice, but she is going to sacrifice her life to take him down even if she is going to die. At least she is going die being a hero not in the vain. She remembers that she read a forbidden seal from the Uzumaki clan, when she was five. She's going to seal his chakra, that he'll won't use any Jutsu again. She is going to die being a hero instead of reaching her dream becoming a legendary shinobi.

She took a deep breath before she start using a forbidden seal.

 _Snake → Boar → Ram → Rabbit → Dog → Rat → Bird → Horse → Snake → Clap Hands_

" **Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!** " Naruko declared.

Naruko's soul suddenly partly separated from Naruko's body. Behind Naruko's soul appears the Shinigami, restrain her soul with its hair.

Naruko groaned and huffed and huffed.

The Shinigami wraps its left arm with prayer beads and chant unintentionally until a cursed seal appears on its arm. It then drives its arm into Naruko's soul.

"A-alright S-S-Shinigami..I-I-I need you to seal D-D-Danzo's chakra and sealed his ch-chakra inside of me." Naruko said calmly, but sputtering due to her injuries.

The Shinigami's arm emerges from Naruko's body and grasps the soul of Danzo.

Suddenly Danzo's smirk faded as he saw the Shinigami, his breath quickened and his eyes shows fear.

"W-what the hell is that..?!" Danzo muttered fearfully.

Naruko closed her eyes and then opened them slowly.

"Danzo..I have won this battle. You are no longer can used any Jutsu...You are going to go to Hōzuki Castle as known as the Blood Prison.."

"No...No..No! NOOO! CURSE YOU!" Danzo screamed as loud as he could. "Someday, I'll return and destroy you! And leave the Hidden Leaf in ruins. They will fall on my hands! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO STOP ME!"

Naruko grinned weakly.

"I will destroy you before you touch my village! Now, eight seal!" Naruko yelled and taken her last breath.

The room went bright white light.

* * *

-The flashback ends-

* * *

Naruko shivered at her memory at the final battle.

Naruko was supposed to be dead, but somehow...Naruko was revived shortly after Naruko 'died'. But it different from reanimation jutsu. However she still have Kyūbi inside of her. She thought that if she die the Kyūbi will be released. But the question is, who revived her?

Naruko search and search for answers. But she haven't found an answer.

Shortly after she got revived, she got kidnapped. Due to her condition. she is at the weakest point. She really can't do anything yet. It take her four years to regain her chakra..

* * *

-Flashback, thirteen years ago-

* * *

"Naruko..Tell us how to undo the seal." Man snarled.

Naruko coughed the blood.

"N-never you bald head bastard." Naruko grinned weakly.

The man growled angrily.

"Hit her!" Man commanded.

The minions nodded and then punched her.

Naruko groaned and coughed with blood.

"S-s-still...No."

The man huffed angrily and then smirked.

"It's miracle that you lived this far..Must've the power of Nine Tailed Fox..Boys, this will be enough for the night. One day Naruko, you will tell us."

The minions nodded and left.

Naruko groaned and tears rolling down from her cheek.

"F-fuck..I'm crying..Ughhhhhhh.." Naruko groaned in pain.

Couple minutes later, Naruko calmed herself.

"Alright.."

 _Modified Ox → Tiger_

" **Healing Jutsu**." Naruko said quietly and healing herself.

Tonight, she will escape this horrific place. That she have been held for years. It took her four years to regain her chakra. She just found out that her chakra returned this morning.

Now, she just need to wait until midnight. Which it is very dark outside.

She just need to wait a little bit longer..

* * *

-Linebreak-

* * *

Naruko smiled; knowing that it's time to go. To leave this hell, once for all.

She used her own jutsu that she created with one hand since the other one is been chained.

 _Snake → Ram → Hare → Boar → Horse → Tiger_

" **Fire Style: Small Flame of Hearth**."

A small flame appeared on her palm, she used her small flame to burn the chain very carefully.

It may look not deadly, but it's very deadly. If the flame touch you, you will be dead in the flash. The poison will spread out very quickly like before a second even passed. It like an S rank Jutsu. That's why Naruko is doing it very carefully.

After ten minutes later, Naruko is finally freed from her hellish nightmare.

"Finally..After those four years.." Naruko said happily and then her face become very serious. "Now, here the tricky part..I need to escape this hellish prison, very carefully since there is a heavy security. Oh Kami-chan please let me leave this hellish nightmare..."

* * *

-Linebreak, since the author is too lazy to write..-

* * *

Finally at last, she is free.

She smiled happily after four years of suffering from her hellish nightmare.

But her victory didn't last a minute, the alarm went on.

"Oh...Shit." Naruko cursed and she know that she is so fucked. She needed to hurry or they will kill her.

* * *

-Linebreak-

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Naruko yelled as she running away and numerous of shuriken behind her.

Suddenly there is no where to run now, dead end. There is nothing, but an violent ocean.

"Oh you are gotta be kidding me! Why me?!" Naruko whined.

"You are surrounded. Come here or die." Man said calmly.

Naruko look at the violent ocean and then look at him.

"I rather commit a suicide then going to you bastard!" Naruko shouted angrily.

Man growled.

"Then you leave me no choice..Kill her." Man commanded.

The minions nodded and then about to throw their shuriken.

Naruko have no choice, but jump off the cliff. It possible that she will survive the violent currents of the ocean.

* * *

-End of the flashback-

* * *

And then that was the last time that she ever remembered about that night..

Suddenly Naruko yawned.

"Well..Goodnight.."

* * *

 **Welp..It's a miracle that the this chapter just finished today..I hope there is more review then last time! :)**

 **\- Author-chan~**


End file.
